Nakago's Intentions
by MistressAnime
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Nakago had become obsessed with Miaka? If Yui had gone to Konon with them when Miaka came for her? Well here's my take on it. Reviews will keep me updating.
1. Prologue

Forget what happened after the first part of episode 11! I am writing this as though Nakago became obsessed with Miaka and persuaded Yui to stay to insure the peace. He then attempts to arrange a marriage between himself and Miaka. Read to find out what happens next.

Prologue

"You will not be getting her back." I told Tamahome as I faced him in the Imperial Courtyard. I knew in that moment I could not let her go. The Priestess of Suzaku was hidden inside the palace with the Lady Yui and I would not allow this impudent boy to take her.

Tamahome, however, did not seem to like what I'd said. He lunged in for an attack which I easily dodged. It was then that I attempted to strike him, only barely connecting. I felt a strange power attempt to hold me in place as Tamahome ran off in search of his beloved priestess. The fools did not understand that she was MINE! I had no intentions of every allowing another man to touch her.

It had been so long since I'd known the love and gentleness of a woman. The Lady Yui had been far from what I needed. She was strong willed and lovely, yes, but she could not fill the emptiness within me. Many thought that today was the first time I had ever lain eyes on Lady Miaka, but they were wrong, I'd awaited her return.

When they had been traveling to find away to send her home, I had seen her. She seemed ill but somehow, still full of energy. When they were in the forest, I hid in the shadows and watched as her mirror self attempted to manipulate them. I was amazed when the monster was destroyed and the real priestess reappeared. The thought of her willingness to sacrifice herself for her friends impressed me. Such loyalty was something I had rarely seen. I didn't care if we were enemies, I wanted her and I had decided that she would be MINE!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*Miaka's P.O.V.*

I couldn't believe it. I was so lucky to find Yui the same day I arrived in Kuto. Never mind that I had to run away from the guys, I was with her and she was alright. The relief washed through me. That blonde guy had outed me as the Priestess of Suzaku and now we were being hunted: just my luck. It didn't matter to me that much, so long as I had Yui back.

Yui and I had hidden for a short time in a storage room. Her short, sandy blonde had grown out a bit in our time apart. I liked it and made sure to tell her as much. She just smiled and told me that she liked it better shorter and was thinking about cutting it when we got home. We were both in our school uniforms so it wasn't that hard for me to imagine us being back in our world, hanging out and talking, just like old times.

She told me about some of the stuff that had happened to her since she came into the book. It was then that I noticed the scar on her wrist. When I asked her about it she said it was nothing and did her best to change the subject. I couldn't stop myself from hugging her every chance I got. I was just so happy to be with her again. She would make it a point to kiss the side of my head in a sisterly way whenever we began to cry, a comforting gesture she's done since we were children.

A little while later, when we believed the guards were gone, we tried to sneak out so that I could retrieve the scroll from the tall, blonde guy. It was then that we were spotted. Luckily Tamahome discovered us, knocked out the guards, and saved us once again.

With the guards taken care of, Yui went and retrieved the scroll. She was convinced that the general would do as she asked. It wasn't long before we were finally on our way to Konon. Yui seemed content as she showed us the way through the palace toward the exit. I was surprised that no one was trying to stop us, especially after all the ruckus that the guards made when I was first discovered.

"Nakago promised that no one would interfere if I chose to leave with you guys," Yui explained.

"I don't trust that guy," Tamahome said. Even though Yui did her best to reassure us, Tamahome remained skeptical. I, on the other hand, couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. This was entirely too easy. We had just reached the outer courtyard when my feeling was proven right.

"Lady Yui," a masculine voice greeted. A strong arm grabbed me from behind before I got a chance to turn and see who was there.

"Nakago?" Yui asked as she turned to face the general. "Nakago what's going on? You said you wouldn't stop us from leaving if I chose to go with them."

"I'm afraid you miss understood me Lady Yui. I won't prevent you from leaving but I cannot allow the Priestess of Suzaku to just walk away so easily. She is the enemy after all," the general contradicted. I could practically feel his grin as his arm tightened around my waist. I knew that I couldn't fight my way free of him, he was much too strong.

"You bastard! Let Miaka go!" Tamahome yelled as he prepared to fight.

"Do you think it wise to strike me while I'm holding your precious priestess Tamahome?" Nakago all but laughed. I tried my best to stay calm but my courage was failing me. Yui's eyes held such a look of fear and betrayal that it looked like she was about to cry.

"Let her go Nakago, I'll do anything. Please." Yui begged. Before the conversation went any further though, a chi blast appeared from our left, striking Nakago in the face and startling him enough to loosen his grasp on my waist.

Without a second thought, I turned and pushed Nakago away with all my might. Once out of his grasp I lunged forward, took hold of Yui's hand and, with Tamahome behind us, ran toward the gates. Chichiri appeared before us, his hat held out before us.

"Get in the hat. It'll transport us to safety." The monk ordered.

*Nakago's P.O.V.*

They were taking her; my beautiful young maiden. I couldn't allow it. The monk had shocked me when he attacked with a chi blast but the real blow was when my woman had pushed me away from her and ran. I couldn't, I wouldn't let her get away from me so easily. Without a second thought, I fired my own attack at the monk. He was skilled enough in his training to form a barrier around the four of them but it wouldn't last.

"You go first Yui," I heard the Priestess of Suzaku say.

"But Miaka…" Lady Yui began to protest.

"Don't argue with me Yui, just go!" My strong willed woman ordered. Lady Yui just nodded and did as she was told. She climbed into the hat which seemed to serve as a portal.

"You next Miaka," said the voice of the impudent boy. He was literally between me and my prize.

"Ok Tamahome, but you and Chichiri had better be right behind us," she responded, a bit of worry could be heard in her voice.

"We will be now just go," the boy ordered. I couldn't allow her to do as he said. I sent another, more powerful chi blast toward them. This one affectively threw the monk off his balance and dissolved his barrier. The hat went flying out of her grasp as she ducked for cover, the boy shielding her with his own body. I would never attempt to hurt my woman but the foolish boy seemed to think otherwise.

"Chichiri," he yelled. "Get Miaka out of here. I'll hold this bastard off!"

I couldn't help my smile. He was nothing and she was almost in my grasp.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the original story line. I dedicate this to all my fans. My most notable fan so far, Midnight_Blue08, has been following my writing since I started. Thanks for the support and enjoy the story.

Chapter Two

*Miaka's P.O.V.*

This couldn't be happening. What was with this guy? It's like he's determined to destroy us. I gripped onto the back of Tamahome's shirt but that just seemed to make Nakago angrier. Why? I just don't understand. In the next moment, Tamahome pushed me away and made his attack on Nakago.

"Tamahome," I cried "please be careful!" Tamahome made no indication that he heard me. He just threw rapid punches at the enemy. The next moment I felt Chichiri's firm, yet gentle grip on my shoulder.

"We gotta get out of here ya know. I promise I'll come back for Tamahome but he's fighting this hard to make sure you escape ya know? Let's go Miaka." Chichiri said in a low whisper. I could see that he had his hat back and I knew this may be our only chance. I nodded my consent before turning back to the fight.

"Alright Chichiri, let's get out of here," I whispered back. Thankfully the general was distracted by the fight that he didn't notice our escape until it was too late. Chichiri, with his grip firm on my shoulder, ported us to another location hidden from Tamahome and Nakago's sight. I watched them from the bushes as Chichiri worked to set the portal back up. I couldn't understand it but Nakago was furious by our disappearance.

"You won't get away with her!" I heard him yell. "Even if you do she won't be yours for long. I swear it!"

"The portal is ready Miaka. Get in," Chichiri ordered. Without a second thought I turned my back on the scene before me.

"Promise me Chichiri. Promise me that you and Tamahome will come back to me alive or I swear, I'll come back for the both of you." I demanded earnestly. My face was set in a mask of complete seriousness.

"It won't come to that Miaka; we'll meet you in Konon. I promise. Now get going." My monk ordered, pushing me into the hat.

One moment I was surrounded by darkness, falling into a void. The next moment I found myself in the great hall of the imperial palace, Hotohori and Nuriko staring at me in utter confusion. In Nuriko's arms was Yui, crying.

"Sorry I'm late," I said awkwardly, trying to relieve the strain of the situation. Yui sniffed and turned towards me.

"Miaka?" she asked.

"Hey Yui, what's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU IDIOT! I GOT HERE OVER AN HOUR AGO AND YOU SAID YOU WERE RIGHT BEHIND ME! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU'D BEEN CAPTURED AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?" She yelled at me but I could tell that she wasn't really mad, just worried.

"I'm sorry, we got held up after you left." I told her. Yui left Nuriko's arms and flung herself around my neck.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you dummy. I was so worried about you." She cried as she held onto me for dear life. I hugged her back. A few moments later, another set of arms circled around us.

"Nuriko," I asked.

"I know you two aren't going to let go of each other anytime soon so I figured this would be the next best way to get in on the hug." He said with a stupid grin on his face. Yui and I just looked at each other and before we knew it, we were both laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. Once we settled down Nuriko and Yui both pulled away from me and allowed Hotohori to pull me into his arms. He seemed so relieved to have me back with him that all I could do was smile as I returned his hug.

"Miaka where are Tamahome and Chichiri?" Nuriko asked. That simple question shocked me back to reality.

"Well you see, the thing is…" I started. Hotohori released me from his hold and I told them all that happened since Yui escaped Kuto. The other three just listened in patient silence. After I wrapped up my story they all looked concerned.

"What are you leaving out Miaka?" Yui asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've known you for too many years for that innocent routine to work on me. What aren't you telling us?" She asked, her voice full of seriousness.

"It's weird Yui, that Nakago guy said something that just doesn't make any sense to me."

"What'd he say," Nuriko asked.

"_You won't get away with her! Even if you do she won't be yours for long. I swear it!_" He said it right after Chichiri and I went into hiding in the bushes." I replied. Again their faces took on thoughtful expressions.

While we were thinking over everything that happened and discussing possible ways to get guys back from Kuto, the sound of clanging rings reached my ears. I turned around just in time to see Chichiri help a very wounded Tamahome into the great hall.

Cliffy, I know. What really happened to Tamahome? How'd they escape? Why are Nuriko and Yui so buddy buddy already? How is Nakago handling losing Miaka? Continue reading to find out.

I'm having so much fun writing this story that I've decided to put my other one "When Suzaku and Seryuu Allie" on hold until I get more requests to continue it. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you've enjoyed yourself. Please be sure to review.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok all, you wanted steam and you got it. Here's a little something from me, with love, to all my readers. Again, I own nothing but the original plot line of the story.

Chapter Three

*Nakago's P.O.V.*

She lay before me. Every inch of her tender young skin exposed to my eyes. Her lovely pale flesh was a grand contrast to the silken midnight sheets. Her dark auburn hair fanned out around her head in a halo making her look more like the angel she truly is. I knew she would return to me, that she would soon be in my bed. I couldn't help the smile of victory that overtook my face.

Her beautiful eyes were closed in her peaceful slumber. I would make sure to interrupt her sleep. I've waited far too long for this moment and now that it's here, I'm not about to let it go to waste. Gently sitting beside her, I was in awe as she turned her face towards me, her lips slightly parting as though asking for my kiss. Leaning over, our lips gently met for the first time. Yes, I must be gentle for I know that I will be her first in every way, and I intend to be her last as well.

I felt the small beauty beneath me begin to stir and I pulled back. Her eyes softly fluttered open as she looked up at me. There was no fear, no anger. They held none of the feelings they showed the first time we met. A smile formed on her own lips as she reached up to me and placed her soft hand against my cheek.

"Nakago," she whispered. Her voice held the longing I felt. I leaned down again and our lips rejoined. I didn't hold back this time; I devoured her. I was pleasantly surprised that she matched my passion. Climbing on top of her slowly, yet never breaking our kiss, I allowed my hands to explore the body that has haunted my every waking thought.

Her back arched into me and she let out a sigh of surprise as my calloused hand met her sensitive breast. I broke our kiss and looked down at her. I allowed my thumb to run over her pebbling peak and her eyes widened as she gasped out her pleasure. She was so innocent, so pure; never before has a woman such as her been in my bed and I was determined that there would never be another for either of us. I allowed my lips to explore her silken neck, gently kissing and sucking on her pulse. That coupled with the workings of my hand had her writhing beneath me.

My own pleasure made itself very aware. Her small noises and the way she was moving against me nearly became too much for me to bear. But I would bear it, for her. I lowered myself to be level with her chest and placed open mouth kisses along the valley between her breasts. I moved my way upwards and allowed my lips to brush her hardened peaks. She arched into me and grabbed hold of my arms for leverage.

"Look at me Miaka," I commanded. "Look at the man who is bringing you such pleasure." I couldn't stand that her eyes were closed. It felt as though she were imagining one of her warriors doing this to her, not me. I stopped everything I was doing and waited. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at me.

"Please Nakago," she whimpered. I knew she was too embarrassed to ask me what she truly wanted so I merely smiled at her and went back to giving her pleasure.

I lowered my lips to her peak and allowed my tongue to taste her. She arched into me once again and breathlessly sighed my name; her hands falling from my arms in favor of grasping the sheets. I gave that breast a generous amount of attention before turning and stimulating its twin. Once I'd had my fill of them for the moment I worked my way down to my ultimate prize between her parted legs..

Her lips were already moist and puckered, begging to know the touch of a man. I blew a small breath of wind against them and they quivered in ecstasy. Without a moment of hesitation, I leaned forward and learned the taste I desired most. The woman I love arched to meet me and cried out my name. A great swell of passion and male pride swept over me and, as I did with the lips that cry out for me so sweetly; I devoured her. I couldn't hold myself back and even if I could, I wouldn't. My tongue had a mind of its own as it licked her clean and coxed more nectar from her glorious opening. My thumb found her bud and worked it tirelessly. She cried my name over and over while gripping onto my hair trying to push me further into the pleasure she was feeling. I didn't need the coaxing, I was enjoying myself entirely too much.

All too soon she let out a final cry of completion and her juices flooded my mouth. I drank them as though they were the sweetest ambrosia sent to me from the heavens. I sat up and looked down at my angel. Her skin glistened with sweat and glowed with the pleasure I had given her. I removed my bed robe and leaned over her once again. Our mouths met and I allowed her to taste the wonder that she is.

Once again she met my passion. She allowed her hands to shyly wander over my skin. Her fingers brushed over my own pebbled peeks and I deepened the kiss to show my joy. While one hand worked on my chest, another went downward, exploring my lower body. She touched everywhere but the one place I wanted most. After a few more moments of her avoiding it, I grasped her wrist and brought it to my painfully erect rod.

"It's so big Nakago," she said. Her voice held a little bit of fear. "I don't think it'll fit."

"It's big for you my love. Don't worry, it'll fit. You'll love every last bit of it." I assured her. My voice full of the consuming passion and desire I felt for her. She squeezed me as though testing my firmness. I let out a groan of sheer tortured bliss.

"You better not do that. I won't be held responsible for my actions if you continue to torture me so." I warned. Much to my disappointment, she pulled her hand away. It was all for the better thought since I could now do what I truly wanted all along. Positioning myself at her moist opening, I felt as though I was about to enter heaven. I gently began to push forward when a pounding at my door broke my concentration.

"Lord Nakago? Lord Nakago are you awake?" one of the guards called.

"What is it?" I replied, not bothering to hide my bitter mood. I was still slightly stiff from my battle with the Suzaku warriors the night before. My energy had yet to fully return.

"The Emperor wishes to see you my lord," the guard said, his voice quivering in fear. I dismissed them and got out of my bed. My body was slick with sweet and I was still ready to take the woman of my dreams. Damn that impudent boy Tamahome for taking my woman from me. He would pay. They would all pay. And soon, oh yes, very soon, their priestess, the beautiful Miaka would be in my bed and I would have her for real.

Ok all, this scene has been plaguing me for a while. I felt it would be best served here. Don't worry, I'll be returning to Miaka and the others in the next chapter. Please don't kill me. Reviews are a wonderful thing guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*Miaka's POV*

It was late before we all finally went to our beds. Tamahome was already passed out in his own room after being given medication to help him with the pain from his wounds. After he was taken care of, Chichiri told us what happened after I had made my escape.

"Nakago just got worse," he said. "Once he'd discovered Miaka was gone it was like something inside him broke ya know. He stopped holding back. Poor Tamahome did everything he could to fight back but he was no match for that guy."

"Then how did you two escape?" Nuriko asked.

"It was luck. A storm had started to brew and bolt of lightning literally came between them. I was able to grab Tamahome and get us a safe distance away. Nakago was furious and started to come after us but someone stopped him. I couldn't see who it was but I'm grateful to that person. If it weren't for them, we'd never have made it out alive." Chichiri explained.

"Nakago wouldn't just stop." Yui said. "Whoever stopped him must have been someone important or maybe they said something that cleared his head a little. I just don't get it though. In the three months I was with him, he never acted like he did today."  
I just kept silent and listened to what was being said. The sad look on Yui's face broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She leaned back into me, taking comfort in my arms. After dinner we realized just how late it was getting and decided to turn in for the night. I stopped by Tamahome's room to check in on him, he was out like a light. Back in my own room, I started to go through my nightly ritual. As I was putting on my pajamas a knock came at my door.

"It's me Miaka. Can I come in?" Yui asked.

"Sure, just give me a sec." I answered and hurriedly pulled down my top. "Come on in Yui." My door creaked open and I knew by the look on her face that something was bothering her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Everything that happened today got me thinking Miaka." She started. I just waited for her to continue. "When I was in Kuto, Nakago took really good care of me. He saved me when I was attacked by a group of thugs when I first came back to this world."

"I remember you telling me about that." I replied. She crossed to my bed and let herself fall onto it. The way she was acting, it was like we were home in our world.

"The thing is he seemed the most interested whenever you were mentioned. It didn't matter who was talking about you, he'd always seem to be paying more attention if it had anything to do with you. It's like he was almost as anxious for you to come back as I was," she said. I just smiled and took her by the arm.

"Come on Yui. Let's not worry about that tonight. I've grabbed an extra set of pj's from home for you. Thought you could use something familiar," I said as cheerfully as I could. She went to my bag and started going through it while I closed the still open door. That night she didn't go to her own room. We stayed up late talking and ended up falling asleep grasping each other's hands.

The next morning was deceptively peaceful. You would never have known that we'd faced any kind of danger the night before. I decided to let Yui sleep in since she seemed worn out by yesterday's events. Quietly, I dressed and snuck out of my room so as not to wake her. Unwittingly my feet carried me to Tamahome's door. I was about to knock when I heard voices inside.

"How is he doctor?" Hotohori's voice asked.

"He'll be fine but it'll take at least a few weeks for him to recover. He's got several broken bones and a few fractured ribs. It's a good thing Lord Chichiri got him out of there when he did else he may not have survived," the doctor replied.

I clenched my fists and backed away from the door. Tamahome was almost killed because of me? I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was true. I had seen the state he had been in when Chichiri had all but carried him into the great hall. Suddenly I didn't feel very hungry. I made my way back to my room and grabbed a couple of books to study. I just needed to get my mind off of what was going on here and if anything could distract me, studying could. After making sure Yui was still asleep, I grabbed the books I wanted and headed toward the garden. I found a nice, secluded spot under a willow near the lake. I sat down and used the trunk to lean against. It wasn't long, however, before I found myself dozing in the shade.

*Nakago's POV*

I was still stiff as could be. The boy Tamahome had landed some decent blows on me leaving me a bit bruised but I knew it was nothing compared to the state he was in. I made sure he wouldn't recover soon without the help of the healer of their group. I also knew that they had yet to find that particular warrior of the Suzaku Seven so his recovery would be slow and painful. The thought of it brought a smile to my lips. However, the smile was short lived. I was without the Lady Yui, Priestess of Seryuu and they had their priestess, MY Miaka. I would not allow for the situation to remain as it is. Oh no, they would soon learn that I hold the most important cards.

If I do not have my priestess or my woman soon, there will be WAR! If there is a war then I would be well within my rights to take their beloved priestess as my prisoner; only she would be a prisoner I would have no intentions of returning. I know what must be done. I would get Miaka alone; convince her to be mine to keep the peace, and make her my wife before any of them know what's happening. Once I do, none of them will ever be able to take her from me again. It's only a matter of time until she is by my side forever.


	6. Author's Note

**This is mistress_anime's sister and she is on the road and unable to update her stories right now. She is extremely sorry for the cliffhangers, and promises worse ones to come**


End file.
